


Voice

by Krasnaya



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Dark Charles, M/M, Poor Erik
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasnaya/pseuds/Krasnaya
Summary: No se sentía culpable ya que sólo fue una voz quería mostrarle la verdad.





	Voice

**Author's Note:**

> ¡HOLA!! ¡Renací de las cenizas!  
> Bueno aquí esta otro fic CHERIK un poco diferente a lo que escribo ya me dirán que tal me va con este cambio, es OC por parte de un personaje, veamos que tal me fue.  
> No hay SMUT, el siguiente one-shot si tendrá eso ténganlo por seguro.  
> DISCLAIMER: X-MEN no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos autores, yo sólo los tomo prestados para hacer mis historias sin fines de lucro.  
> Enjoy!

 

De nuevo esos sueños.

 

Había pasado un año, su hija tenía un año y dos meses, a los seis meses de vida de su pequeña, empezaron las pesadillas, o, mejor dicho, recuerdos, pero todas acompañadas de una voz de ultratumba.

Por las noches, aquellos horribles traumas, que creía enterrados y olvidados hace mucho tiempo, todos regresaban al anochecer además de que se mezclaban con pesadillas lo que empeoraba todo.

 

Nunca decía nada, no quería preocupar a su esposo, se habían casado porque ella se había embarazado y él, que era un hombre de palabra, se casó con ella, la mujer lo amaba, como a nadie en su vida, pero justo después del nacimiento de su pequeña Nina, no podía estar con él, en el sentido íntimo, los recuerdos la asustaban más y más,   pero jamás había recibido un reclamo de parte de su esposo, sólo preguntas de preocupación, era lo más triste, y como consecuencia de ello sus fuerzas flaqueaban muy seguido, pero siempre pretendía que estaba bien, y poco a poco enloquecer en silencio.

 

Pero al parecer su tortura estaba lejos de terminar.

 

Sólo bastó un día, para que todo empeorara.

 

Salió de compras al mercado, hasta ese momento hubo paz, hasta que pasó por una calle vacía, silencio total, por ese momento.

 

Ese día escuchó voces.

Todas diciendo un mismo mensaje, diferentes palabras, y siempre esa voz acompañando a las demás.

_Jamás serás feliz con él._

_Sería mejor que se separasen._

_No te lo mereces, jamás será tuyo._

_Sólo está casado contigo por su hija._

_Él no te ama, entiéndelo de una vez._

_Nunca va a amarte._

_Su corazón pertenece a otra persona_.

 

Frases que siempre aparecían cada vez que estaba sola, agotándole cada día más y más, sin mencionar que su miedo y paranoia la estaban empeorando al punto, de una manera sutil, no salir de su casa.

 

Su amado esposo decidió que le haría bien salir un rato a despejarse a la feria del pueblo, pero se negó diciendo que sólo una buena tarde de suelo la podría recomponer, a pesar de la insistencia de su marido, ella lo obligó a irse con su hija a esa feria y ella se quedó sola, por un buen rato pudo descansar, pero…

 

No te ama.

 

¡No, no otra vez!

 

Esa voz de nuevo.

Jamás te amará.

 

¡Basta!

Se cubría los oídos, lloraba de desesperación, hundía las uñas en su cabeza arrancando trozos de cuero cabelludo, corrió por el pasillo para llegar a lo que sería el fin.

 

Después de unos segundos, ya no estaba esa voz.

 

Todo al fin era silencio.

El hombre y su hija llegaban de la feria, la pequeña con un conejo de felpa y el hombre con un hermoso ramo de flores para su esposa.

 

Pero al ver la ambulancia entrar a su casa su sonrisa se borró de súbito.

 

Ver a su esposa ser metida en un saco donde ponían a los muertos fue sentir como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, rezó porque todo fuese un sueño, una ilusión.

 

Después del entierro y haber llorado la muerte de Magda por un mes, exigió respuestas ante lo ocurrido.

 

Al parecer su esposa había caído de las escaleras, pero no se mostraba de que alguien hubiese entrado a la casa, los vecinos lo confirmaron, no hubo rastro de lucha alguna, sólo que la mujer se había arrancado el cabello en signo de desesperación.

 

Muchos le habían dicho que al parecer ella parecía escuchar voces en su cabeza.

La conclusión del caso fue muerte por esquizofrenia.

 

Pero para él no era eso.

 

Ella efectivamente podía escuchar voces, pero no imaginarias, sino de la gente, ella era una mutante con la capacidad de escuchar pensamientos.

 

En ese momento pensó él.

 

Pensó en Charles Xavier.

 

Un mes después, aquel hombre que estaba presente en su mente y corazón desde que había dejado tierras americanas hizo acto de aparición en su mente.

 

—Erik... - esa suave voz lo llamó.

 

—¿Charles? - dijo después sacar de la cuna a su hija quien ya estaba despierta tras su siesta de la tarde.

 

—Al fin te encontré…. O h mi amigo, no sabes cuánto lamento tu pérdida.

 

—Estoy más que seguro que ella era telépata, pero jamás me lo contó, no pude ayudarla Charles, debí hacer algo, yo la maté Charles – dijo sentándose agotado en un sillón.

 

—Oh claro que no Erik, ella calló porque quizás ni ella misma sabía lo que pasaba, y temía que te preocupases demasiado- dijo con un tono consolador –Estar ahí te está haciendo daño, Erik, la mansión siempre será tu hogar y de tu niña también.

 

Erik por primera vez pensó que sería lo correcto, además, su hija necesitaba estar en un ambiente tranquilo con gente como ellos, así cuando crezca sería entrenada por él y por Charles

 

—Tienes razón, es lo mejor…

 

Volver a la mansión Xavier, volver con Charles, era lo correcto.

 

—No sabes cuánto me alegra escucharte decir eso, espérame, hoy mismo voy para allá.

 

Erik esperó a Charles con las maletas listas y su niña jugando con sus cubos de madera, por suerte era muy joven y era ajena a lo que le había ocurrido a su madre, al salir al porche de la casa vio un jet aterrizar en medio de su patio.

 

Vio salir del jet a Charles junto con Hank, el muchacho; hombre en realidad, lo saludó simplemente asintiendo la cabeza y con una mirada le dio a entender su silencioso pésame, pero Charles, él se acercó suavemente para después acariciar el rostro del alemán con ternura y amor, una caricia que Erik; aunque se negaba a admitir, añoraba desde hace años, una suave lagrima definió su rostro y Charles ofreció su hombro como apoyo, gesto el cual el otro acepto de manera inmediata.

 

—Erik – susurró —Lo lamento tanto.

 

Acarició los cabellos del alemán con gentileza, haciéndole sentir mejor que antes, Charles, el siempre sabia como brindarle paz en los malos momentos.

 

—Tu pequeña es muy hermosa y será una mutante excepcional – dijo animando a su amigo cuyo rostro se notaba muy decaído debido a los terribles acontecimientos —No perderás a tu hija, no están solos.

 

Un beso hubiera sido más que reconfortante para Erik, pero no era el momento, este se giró a ver a su pequeña quien veía con curiosidad al hombre en silla de ruedas, después de un corto rato de contacto visual la niña le sonrió mostrando sus pequeños dientes, no le sorprendía, después de todo, Charles siempre era así.

 

Tomó sus cosas y se marchó con su hija de Polonia.

 

Como fue recibido poco importaba, su hija al instante se vio contenta a pesar de ser tan pequeña, eso fue algo muy bueno, un muy corto saludo con Raven, quien solo lo abrazo y le dijo un suave “lo siento”, se retiró a recostar a Nina.

 

La noche pasaba lentamente, estaba tan cansado, los últimos meses había sido muy difíciles y agotadores física y emocionalmente, no había podido dormir desde ese entonces.

 

La puerta se abrió mostrando una figura en silla de ruedas, intentando no hacer ruido.

 

—Nina tiene el sueño pesado puedes pasar – dijo mientras salía de la cama y ayudaba al otro a poder entrar.

 

—Fue un día difícil mi amigo, quería saber si todo estaba en orden – dijo esbozando una sonrisa suave, comprensiva, hermosa —Si haya algo que pueda hacer por ti, no dudes en pedírmelo.

 

—Ya estás haciendo mucho por nosotros Charles, prometo compensarte por todo - dijo serio.

 

—Que amable mi amigo, bueno ahora que veo que todo está bien, me retiro – dijo aun sonriendo en tanto giraba su silla para dejar la habitación.

 

—Ehm, si no te importa, me gustaría que te quedases a dormir aquí.

 

—Esos sueños de nuevo ¿no?

 

—Supongo que los recuerdos de mis pesadillas aún son muy fuertes ¿verdad?

—Un poco, si - dijo suavemente, se acercó a la cama y, con ayuda de Erik se acomodaron los dos, Charles hizo ademán para que su amigo se acomodase entre sus brazos y se apoyara en su pecho, cuando ya estaba en el lugar indicado, el profesor le acariciaba su cabeza con el mismo amor y cuidado de cuando eran amantes, una idea de regresar a lo que fueron antes pasó paso por su mente, hasta que decidió entregarse al dulce sueño.

 

—Duerme, mi amor - susurró suavemente el profesor al alemán quien al fin dormía de manera pacífica después de tanto.

 

Era un cuadro perfecto.

 

Un Erik dormido abrazado a él y su pequeña hija durmiendo en una cuna con un osito que el mismo Charles le había regalado.

Su Erik.

 

Erik estaba a su lado.

 

Como siempre debió ser.  

 

Al fin su amado había regresado a su lado.

 

Vivirían juntos el resto de sus días en la mansión, criando a la pequeña Nina que ya quería como su hija. Debía agradecer eso a Magda, le entregó una luz que él no podía dar a Erik.

Oh Magda que triste ver a una mujer tan bonita así.

 

Su cuerpo inmóvil.

 

Ojos suplicantes, lágrimas que hacían que su maquillaje se corriese.

 

Su sangre invadiendo el piso de madera.

 

Antes de que también cayese dormido, recordó lo último que le había dicho a Magda antes de su muerte la recordó perfectamente.

 

 “Erik es mío”

 

No se sentía culpable ya que sólo fue una voz quería mostrarle la verdad.

****

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ahí está, espero que les haya gustado, primera vez que hago a un Charles loco :P   
> reviews?


End file.
